my little pni
by yumiishiyama88
Summary: esta historia son de las ponis y mis ponis, espero que os gusten y esto es despues de que twiligth consiguiera su castillo, emprendiendo un nuevo viaje como princesa de la amistad, y aqui sale otra starlight pero el apellido es white por lo cual no tiene nada que ver con la que sale en el primer episodio de la 5 temporada.
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos,he borrado mi anterior version de my little pony asi que he decidido hacer una version mejor espero que os guste.

era una mañana en ponyville, twilight nuestra princesa de la amistad con su hermoso castillo, lindo y brillante.

twi:bien tenemos que mirar quien tenemos que ayudar con la amistad a nuestros queridos amigos.

rai:solo quiero accion aventuras, sera genial.

a.j:y conocer nuevas delicias.

rarity;hermosos vestidos.

pinki:celebrar una gran fiesta.

flutter: y conocer hermosos animales.

spike:con deliciosas joyas.

twi:si teneis razon, pero alguna vez me gustaria ayudar por ejemplo a mas princesas como yo.

spike:o twilight ya sabes que tu las princesas celestia luna y cadence sois las unicas princesas.

twi:lo se, pero ojala hubieran mas princesas.

rarity:o cariño, si el principe blueblood hubiera sido como yo imaginaba , podria haberme convertido en una princesa, lastima que fuera un impresentable, disfrazado de encantador.

twi:tranquila rarity, de momento soy feliz, y nunca se sabe tal vez pueda un dia conocer a otras princesas.

pinki:ami tambien le daria una gran fiesta para que se divierta, jijjiijijijijiji. se sentaron y se activo el mapa de la amistad, vieron el lugar, era la ciudad del mar del norte.

twi:ese es nuestro proximo destino. spike recibio un mensaje.

twi:un mensaje, es de la princesa celestia quiere verme en canterlot.

rai:Pues vamos haya.

my little pony, my little pony, aaaaaaaaa.

MY LITTLE PONY, ANTES NO CONOCIA LA AMISTAD, MY LITTLE PONY, VUESTRA MAGIA ES ALGO TAN ESPECIAL.

AVENTURAS.

DIVERSION.

UN GRAN CORAZON.

LEAL Y FIEL.

COMPAÑEROS, PARA COMPARTIR.

ESTA ES LA MAGIA, ES DE LA AMISTAD.

MY LITTLE PONY .

fueron en tren directamente a canterlot, llegaron y al entrar , estaban shinning armor y cadence.

twi:princesa cadence, hermano que haceis aqui.

shini:twily me alegro de verte.

cadence, hemos venido a pedirte ayuda como princesa de la amistad.

twi:por supuesto.

cadence:veras mi prima la princesa starlight withe, necesita tu ayuda.

twi:espera, ahi mas princesas como yo.

cadence:asi es twiligt, es mi prima y alumna, es la princesa de las estrellas, y al igual que tu tuvo sus estudios y dificultades pero a ella tiene dificultades para en su reino por que entre los ponis ahi muy poca amistad, y ella desearia que tu al ser la princesa de la amistad la ayudes a repartir amistad al repartir sus estrellas entre todos sus ponis.

shinning;tu eres la unica junto a tus amigas las que pueden ayudarla.

twi:sera un gran honor para mi y conocer a otra princesa como yo.

cadence:si ademas es tan dulce y encantadora, conoce el amor tanto como yo, y las ciudad de los mares del norte es precioso, te encantara.

twi:estoy segura.

cadence:y tambien tiene un dragon, bueno una dragoncita.

spike:vaya me gustaria conocerla, podriamos ser , salio a fuera.

twi:chicas tenemos que ir a donde decia el mapa a la ciudad de los mares del norte.

rarity;la ciudad de los mares del norte, guau, debe ser una maravilla.

pinki:si nueva ciudad nuevos amigos.

flutter:animalitos hermosos.

a.j:delicia a tutiplen.

rai:seguro que alli les encantara los wonder bolts.

twi:pues vamos haya.

entraron en la estación de la ciudad de los mares del norte. parecia hermoso y feliz y alegre.

ra:o que preciosidad y que maravilla.

twi:hemos llegado.

todas:guaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

SPIKE:es mas grande que canterlot.

gu:buenas tarde, princesa twilight.

twi:asi es.

gu:soy el guardian de la princesa starlove, la esta esperando en el castillo, sigame. fueron por la ciudad.

flutter:o mira que criaderon de animales es precioso.

pinki:y esa tienda de galletas menuda delicia.

rarity:y esa fantastica estetica peluqueria.

a.j:ese puesto de frutas y su lugar donde las cosechan es como la granja de manzanas de swette apple crow.

rai:y ese magnifica pista como la es guai, tengo que probarla.

twi:eso despues de hablar con la princesa. entraron dentro.

gu:princesa starlight, la princesa twilight sparkles.

star:princesa twilight sparkles, encantada de conocer dulce princesa de la amistad.

twi:para mi es mejor por que deseaba tanto conocer a otra princesa.

star:enseria querias conocerme, o para mi me haces muy feliz princesa, y amigas de la princesa de la amistad.

pinki:que princesa tan maja.

rarity:y tu crim es precioso, me encanta.

fifi:star han llegado ya tu una dragoncita de color lila muy claro.

flutter:o una dragoncita que mona es, hola chiquitina, me llamo fluttershy como te llamas tu.

fifi:soy fifi.

spike:yo soy spike, no esperaba conocer a otro dragon.

fifi:otro, pero si ahi muchos en equestria.

twi:se refiere a una dragona ayudante.

spike:asi es encantado fifi.

fifi:lo mismo digo spike.

spike:y tienes alas.

fifi:si desde que naci.

spike:que suerte yo naci solo con fuego.

fifi:pues yo no tengo fuego, solo se volar.

spike:creo que vamos a ser muy amigos.

fifi:me encantaria.

star:vaya que facilidad para hacer amigos.

twi:tu no tienes facilidad.

star:veras es algo de lo que queria hablar contigo de princesa a chicas miraban.

twi:dice que hablemos a solas, chicas os importaria.

rarity:o de acuerdo querida por supuesto.

star:podeis ir por la ciudad y hacer lo que querais podeis comprar comer jugar lo que querais, podeis ponerlo todo a cuenta de la princesa starlove.

rarity:enserio querida, o eres muy amable, te tomaremos la palabra querida, y para agradecertelo te hare un vestido precioso.

star:un vestido vaya me encantaria esto.

rarity:rarity querida.

star:gracias rarity.

se fueron.

twi:bien dime cual es el problema que tienes.

star:desde hace tiempo queria conocerte, se que tu puedes ayudarme, y el problema es.

mientras en la ciudad.

rarity:o que maravilla-DE REPENTE UN CHARCO LE SALPICO A RARITY-mi crim, que desastre, necesito un desinfectante-, o la estetica que he visto antes que maravilla. entro en la tienda- hola ahi alguien repente salio una potranca pequeña morada clarita de pelo rosa-hola chiquitina donde esta.

x:BELLA STYLIX.

bella: vale ya voy ambar, bienvenida a la cosmetica peluqueria ,OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, PERO QUERIA QUIEN TE HA HECHO ESE PEINADO, que le a otra pony igual de morada con color rubio y tirabuzones.

rarity:un grosero me ha salpicado.

bella:o tranquila querida, yo te lo arreglo y quedaras mas que satisfecha .

rarity:o gracias .

bella: soy bella stylix, encantada de conocerte querida mientras te lo arreglo te hare una deliciosa taza de te.

ambar:que guapa, es igual que mi hermanita.

rarity:es tu hermanita que guapa es.

ambar:gracias, jijiji.

bella:a que si no podria hacer nada sin esta pequeñita, ahora cariño necesito que me traiga la mascarilla , para que le de un tono mas brillante, ya beras seras la crem de la crem eh.

rarity:estoy segura, soy rarity.

Bella:la rarity, la que hizo eso trajes maravilloso para saphir shore, es increíble, cuando lo vi me parecio precioso, aunque nunca me atrevi a ir a poniville, por que estaria hasta arriba, y tambien ganaste el trofeo de manehattan en la semana de la moda.

Rarity:pues para mi no es problema la moda es mi vida.

Mientras en el criadero.

Flutter:hola chiquitina que monas. Decia a una gata con sus gatitos, pero esta le bufa- a!.

X:cuidado, perdonala no le gusta que se acerquen a sus gatitos.

Flu:o veo que sabes mucho de bebes.

X:estoy constantemente trayendolos al mundo y se cuando se sienten amenazados, pero no te preocupes se que no era tu intención.

Flu:es verdad lo siento.

X:no pasa nada, como te llamas.

Flu:soy fluttershy.

X:has dicho fluttershy.

Flu:si.

x:o la pony que ayudo a las breezes a encontrar su camino, gracias a ti llegaron bien.

Flu:o gracias, y tu como te llama.

Birth:soy birthhear, mi especialidad es traer los animales al mundo.

Flu:es magnifico, el mio son los animales tambien tengo un refugio estupendo.

Birth:de verdad, te enseñare todo mi refujio.

Flu:me encantaria.

Mientras en la tienda de gallestas.

Pinki:hola quiero una galleta de cada.

X:muy bien hermanas ir ahora mismo a por las galletas.

Las trajeron enseguida.

X:aquí tienes, disfrutalas.

Pinki:gracias, soy pinki pai.

Coo:soy cookie vanilla, tu fuiste la que hizo la recepcion de la princesa cadence.

Pin:asi es fue super genial.

Coo:genial para mi es un honor que pruebes las galletas.

Pinki;y yo probarlas, jejjjejejejejej.

En la pista donde tambien estaba el puesto de frutas tropicales.

a.j:guau es magnifico.

Rai:esa pista es guai, voy a probarla.

a.j:y yo a probar la fruta.

X:venga todas a la carrera.

Rai:puedo participar.

X:adelante, estan entrenando para ser guardia real.

Rai:guau, no entrenan para ser wonderbolt.

X:no señorita, lo siento.

Rai;da igual le demostrare de lo que soy capaz.

a.j:hola amiga , que frutas mas exoticas.

X:o gracias que te apetece, tengo delicias de coco, bollos de piña, bizcocho de platanos, y zumo de tutifruti.

a.j:un bollo de piña.

X:marchando.

a.j:ñan que rico y delicioso, me encanta estan tan ricas como mis bollos de manzana con canela.

X:vaya no seras applejack de poniville.

a.j:como sabes mi nombre.

X:una vez fui a poniville a compra zumi de manza como solo fui una vez seguro que no te acuerdas de mi, mi nombre es paradisi la poni de pelo rosa y piel azul .

A,j:encantada, para mi es genial conocer a nuevos amigos.

Para:vaya que maravilla, para mi tambien, o mira mi amiga firefly , esta apunto de volar en esa carrera.

a.j:mira raibow dhas tambien.

X:preparados listos ya:empezaron a volar rai parecia que iba ganando pero una de las pegasos era de pelo azul y color rosa.

Rai:o crees que puedes ganarme.

FIRE: eres nueva demuestra lo que vale. Y siguieron hasta el final y quedaron en empate.

FIRE:guau un poco mas y ganas.

Rai:si es verdad , pero lo has hecho muy bien, soy rainbow dhas.

FIRE:yo firefly.

Rai:guau como el general firefly de los wonderbolt.

FIRE:si fue pariente mio hace años.

Rai:madre mi,madre mia,madre mia, te adoro colega.

FIRE:ya, y tu eres la pegaso que gano en los juego de equestria y hicistes un rayo sonico, fue lo mas.

Rai:a que si.

FIRE:y que hace una poni como tu aquí.

Rai:pues.

En la cosmetica.

Bella:tachan,que te parece.

Rarity:o es maravilloso, me encanta querida lo mejor del mundo.

Ambar:que guapa esta.

Bella:y bien querida como una modista tan especial como esta aquí. Fluttershy.

Birth;me alegra a verte conocido, aquí ahí muchos ponis pero pocos tienen interes por los animales.

Flu;por supuesto y tu tambien, te importan los animales, por eso tambien me a encantado conocerte.

Birth:por cierto has venidopor algo en especial.

Flu:pues.

Pinki:estaban deliciosas, que buenas.

Coo:me alegro pinki pai, en esta ciudad gustan mucho mis galletas pero solo los compran de uno en uno aunque haya colas a mogollon.

Pinki;pues yo vendria comprarte todos los dias, lastima que viva en ponyville.

Coo;has venido por algo en especial.

Todas; hemos venido con la princesa twilight a ver a la pricesa starlight withe.

Las otras a la vez;la princesa twilight y starlight.

Mientras en el castillo.

Star:y aquí esta , donde cadence vivia cuando venia de vacaciones, ella me enseño todo lo que soy.

Twi:justo a mi con la princesa celestia.

Star:asi es.

Twi:siento mucho lo de tus amigas debio de ser muy duro cuando te convertiste en princesa.

Star:si era una gran unicornio y cuando empecer con mis alas, apenas sabia volar pero aprindi de mi amiga firefly.

Twi:claro ellas decidieron mantenerse al margen al convertite en princesa.

Star:ella piensan que al ser una princesa no tendria tiempo para ella, y que me creeria mejor que ellas.

Twi:no lo entiendo si son tus amigas deberian haberse mantenido a tu lado por que para eso son tus amigas.

star:eso ella no lo sabes.

Para:hasta ahora.

Star:o chicas.

Bella:starlight cuanto tiempo.

FIRE:estas genial.

Coo:te he traido unas galletas.

Birth:me alegra mucho verte.

Twi:has visto starlight, han vuelto para verte, starlight estas, llorando.

FIRE:que te ocurre.

Star_O CHICAS OS HE HECHADO MUCHO DE a abrazar a sus amigas.

Birth:sabemos lo mucho que te has sentido solas sin nosotras.

Bella:lo sentimos de verdad, cariño.

Para:la verdad es que te hemos añorado mucho.

Star:y yo a vosotras, pensaba que al haberme convertido en princesa ya no queria que fueramos amigas.

FIRE:pues nosotras pensabamos que eras demasiado importante para que siguieramos siendo amigas.

Birth:por eso nos mantuvimos al margen.

Coo:y no era lo mismo sin ti, mi querida amiga.

Star:al contrario, aunque fuera una princesa no significa que dejaramos de ser amigas.

Bella:o cariño no sabes como me hace feliz orite decir eso.

Star:amigasmias, siempre sereis mis amigas. Todas se abrazaron.

Coo:a las princesa twilight sparkles.

Twi:si encantada de conocerte.

Coo:esta encantada de conocerme.

Twi:como habeis sabido de mi visita.

Rai:hemos sido nosotras.

a.j:las conocimos en nuestra visita.

Para:si estas ponis son geniales.

Flutter:mi querida amiga birtheart le gusta los animales tanto como ami.

Birth:si estan dulce, consiguió salvar a las dulces breezzes.

Pinki:las galletas de coockie son deliciosas y solo por eso ya es mi amiga.

Coo:o gracias super pinki.

Pinki:super coockie.

Las dos:jajajajjaa.

Rain:pues firefly es pariente del general firefly.

FIRE:y la gran rainbow dhas que consiguió ganar en los juegos de equestria junto a fluttershy en el imperio de cristal, y el rainbow sonico.

Rai:si soy guai, pero tu lo eres mas.

FIRE:di que si jajajaja.

Rarity:y yo me alegra mucho haber conocido a bella, sus peinados son divinos.

Bella:y tu que hicistes vestido de novia de la princesa cadence.

a.j:y las delicias que a servido, estaban como si hubiera besado el cielo.

Para:pues tu zumo de manzana fue maravilloso.

Twi:entonces ya os conocíais.

Para:en persona no pero hemos estado en los lugares donde habeis estado vosotras.

Birth:si yo estuve cuando pasaron lo breezes por poniville.

Para:yo estuve cuando se preparo el zumo de manzana y eso dos flim flam fueron a quitaron vuestra granja, sabia que conseguiríais derrotarlo con tus amigas y familia.

Bella:yo fua a ver la semana de la moda en manehatan vi todos tus vestido eran hermosos.

Coo:y yo sabia quien era pinki cuando fui a la feria del dulce llegue a probar la deliciosa mezcolanza de mazapán y mascarpone.

Pinki:o como lo llamo yo.

Las dos:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

FIRE: yo vine a ver las pruebas para los juegos de equiestria, fue alucinante decidiste quedarte con tus amigos en vez de irte con lo wonderbolt, es algo digno de admirar.

Rain:entonces todas vosotras habeis estado en los lugares que conseguimos nuestra llaves.

Star:y tu twilight sacrificastes la magia de las princesas y la tuya para salvarnos, asi conseguiste el titulo de la princesa de la amistad, yo tambien estuve haciendo un gran esfuerzo para poder conseguirlo y si no hubiera sido por mis amigas no lo hubiera logrado.

Twi:tambien fue gracias a mis amigas por lo que consegui ser lo que soy.

Para:y cuando ellas nos contaron toda tu historia y como conseguiste tu titulo y que tu amigas estuvieron a tu lado a pesar de ser princesa, y entonces aprendimos que no importa lo que seas siempre seras nuestra amiga y siempre estaremos a tu lado.

Star:o chicas es lo mas feliz que he oido en toda mi vida, claro que mi titulo de princesa nunca cambiara lo que ahí entre nosotras, siempre seremos amigas.

Pinki;abrazo fuerte entre amigas. Todas se abrazaron.

Pinki;que os parece una fiesta.

Coo:con deliciosa comida.

a.j:deliciosas delicias de manzanas.

Para:con piña colada.

Rarity:no podemos celebrar una fiesta sin hermosos trajes, que acabo de confeccionar.

Star:que hermosos son.

Bella:os hare un hermosos peinado.

Flutter:quiero que haya animales que nos acompañen.

Birht:sera un placer.

Rain:sera genial celebrar una fiesta,

FIRE:di que si, a pasarlo bien.

Twi y star;que empiece la fiesta. Empezaron divirtiendose con la comida bebida vestido y peinado, spike y fifí volvieron.

Fifí:guau es la primera vez que veo una fiesta guai.

Spike:hola chicas.

Twi:o spike te has divertido con tu querida amiga.

Spike:si a sido genial, me a llevado a muchos sitios con deliciosas gemas, y me ha hablado mucho de ti princesa starlight.

Fifí:y de ti twilight.

Twi:eres una dragoncita adorable.

Star:Y spike es muy rico.

Rarity:si es mi spikeguapo. De repente sus marcas les avisaban de que habian cumplido la mision.

Twi:parece que hemos cumplido nuestra mision.

Star:gracias a ti twilight he recuperado a mis amigas y he ehcho nuevas amigas, sobretodo de ti twilight.

Twi:y yo soy feliz de haber conocido a otra princesa que tambien acaba de empezar a serlo.

Star:bueno tambien tengo a mi hermana la princesa de los sueños dream, pero esta en la ciudad de los sueños.

Twi:o es maravilloso.

Star:asi es, y quiero que sepas que quiero ser para siempre tu amiga princesa.

Twi:y yo tambien.

Rai:espero que nosotras tambien.

FIRE:por supuesto tonta.

Pinki:otra vez abrazo fuerte.

Twi:quieres escribirle una carta a las princesa celestia.

Star:mas bien a mi prima la princesa cadence.

Twi:pero.

Fifí:tranquila aunque no tenga fuego tengo la capacidad de enviar mensajes.

Twi:bien spike toma nota para la princesa starlight white.

Spike;adelante.

Star:querida princesa cadence, como estas, gracias por enviar a la princesa de la amista de la que ahora somos grandes amigas y he aprendido que a pesar de obtener un titulo de princesa mis amigas nunca dejaran de serlo por serlo, para lo que pase siempre seremos amigas y con mis nuevas queridas amigas y mis antiguas amigas, se que podre ser la princesa de las estrellas. Dijo haciendo aparecer las estrellas. Y lo mando.

Twi;muy bien entonces celebremos la fiesta ya pasarlo bien volveremos en un par de dia.

Todas:si!.

Bien espero que os haya gustado y comenteis.


	2. un poni especial para paradisi

Buenas a todos mis queridos amigos aquí llego con otro capitulo de my little pony , hare un capitulo de cada una de mis personajes primero empezare por paradisi y puede que haya un romance con su primo braiburn, espero que os gusten, he intentare que que no sea monotono.

Era un dia estupendo en ponyville applejack esperaba junto a applebloom a su primo braiburn, pero no solo esperaba a su primo tambien esperaba a su amiga delos mares del norte junto a su hermana pequeña .

a.j:que ganas tengo de ver a nuestro primo y a mi amigas, nos lo vamos a pasar nerviosa mientras la pequeña potranca saltaba de alegria.

a.b:yo tambien por que por fin conoceres a otra poni sin marca de belleza, sera una nueva miembro de las cruzadas de la marca de belleza, por que después de que babs consiguiera la suya(cuando veais uno de los capitulos de la 5 temporada se sabra que babs seth consigue su marca de belleza, nota de autor).

a.j:ya veras que bien sera genial, probaran nuestras deliciasde manzana, veran como trabajamos, y asi podre presentarle a mi primo braiburn, ahora que el vendra para pasar las vacaciones aquí, durante una semana entera, estara mi primo y mi amiga una semana entera, dijo totalmente emocinada, por fin ya llegaba el tren primero fue el de los mares del norte, cuando llego, salieron de ahí, paradisi y su hermanita de color azul con el pelo rojo claro .

a. .

para:applejack, me alegro de verte tia ,como estas.

a.j:que guai que hayas llegado, esta pequeña es tu hermanita. Dijo dirigiendose a la potrilla a su lado.

Para:si se llama mientra se acercaba la pequeña potranca, un poco timida.

Ginger:encantada, applejack.

a.b:yo soy applebloom, la hermana pequeñade applejack, y he oido que no tienes, marca de belleza.

Ginger:no, no lo tengo.

a.b:ya somo dos.

Ginger:enserio genial, pensaba que seria la unica, a parte de mis amigas, dos de ellas.

a.b:enserio , tampoco tienen marca, ya veras, te presentare un club que tengo con otras dos ponis, nos llamamos las cruzadas de la marca de emocionada.

Ginger:que guai, vamos sera las dos potrillas alegres.

a.b:pero espera y el primo braiburn.

a.j:tralquila terron de azucar el ya sabes que no le podremos recoger ademas ya sabe ir solo a la paradisi se extrañaba quien era braiburn.

a.b:o vale , venga vamos. Iban por el pueblo enseñandoles cada lugar.

A.j:mira alli esta el sugar quiu cornet. Dijo señalando.

a.b:alli es donde vive pinki pai con los señores cake.

Ginger:igual que coockie y su hermana mayor, junto a sus hermanitos pequeñ comentando

a.b:tiene hermanos pequeños.

Ginger:si pero son mas pequeños que

a.b:pues cuando sean mayores vendran a poni a conocer el club de las cruzadas de la marca. Dijo.

a.j:venga hermanita estas chicas tendran mucha hambre.

Ginger:si yo quiero un cupcake.

a.j:eso esta hecho pequeña. Entraron dentro de sugarkiu cornet.

Pinki:bienvenidos al sugar kiu cornet, en que puedo…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, PARADISI, CUANTO TIEMPO. Dijo gritando y abrazandola con todas sus fuerzas, estaba muy feliz de verla.

Para:ahí, ahí yo tambien pinki. Dijo dolorida.

a.j:venga pinki pai. Dijo quejandose.

Pinki:Y como esta coocki, esta bien no ha venido, tengo ganas de verla tu no, a si tu la vez siempre puesto que vives alli, aun claro si viviera aquí seguro que seria otra cosa.

a.j:pinki.

Pinki:uy lo siento, bien y esta chiquitina tan guapa.

Ginger:me llamo ginger rose, soy la hermana pequeña de paradisi.

Pinki:o que rica eres tomaun cupcacke de chocolate jengibre y avena.

Gin:a comiendoselo de manera grosera, sin querer eructo- perdon.

Las dos apple:jajjajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajaja.

Diamontiara:vaya, vaya, mirad quien esta aquí. Dijo diamontiara apareciendo con silverspoon.

Silver:la grupa lisa . dijo riendose.

a.b:ahí no.

Ginger:quienes son.

a.b:son unas compañeras de mi escuela, se rien de cualquiera que lleve la grupa lisa.

Dia:vaya otra grupa lisa.

Ginger:mira quien fue hablar la poni cuyo talento e sujetar una tiara de plastico puro. Diamon se quedo sorprendida al ver que se lo habia devuelto.

Dia:no es de plastico de de verdad.

Ginger:aun asi es un talento muy patetico almenos los demas consiguen sus marcas por algo que lo hacen para trabajar, ademas reirte de los grupas lisas no te hace mejor poni.

Para:eso es verdad jovencita nunca trates a los demas como nunca te gustaria que te trataran, tienes que respetar a tus compañeras siempre.

Silver:parece que tiene razón.

Dia:pero, pero yo, uyyyyy. Dijo molesta y se marcho junto con silverpoon.

a.b:vaya gingerrose, has estado genial, como les has hecho frente y casi sin dañarlas.

Ginger:lo aprendi hace tiempo, por que también se metían conmigo y aprendí a no dejarme avasallar.

a.b:cada vez me gustas mas gingerrose.

Ginger:tu tambien apple abrazandose.

Pinki:que dulces son.

A.j:bien que tal si vamos ahora a la boutique carroussel,es donde trabaja rarity.

Las dos peques:si vamos, para haya, entraron dentro.

Swette:applebloom. Dijo swette bell, alegre de ver a su amiga.

a.b:esta es ginger, la herman pequeña de paradisi que es amiga de appe jack.

Rarity:he oido paradisi, hola cariño me alegro de verte querida. Dijo acercando a paradisi.

Para:yo tambien cielo.

Scootalo:que tal me queda el traje, applebloom.

a.b:hola scootalo.

Scoo:que veo otra poni sin marca de belleza.

Swe:guau , de verdad, me llamo swette bell.

Sco:yo soy scootalo

Gin:yo gingerrose.

a.b:sabeis me a defendido contra diamon tiara y silverspoon.

Swe:de verdad eres increíble.

Scoo:realmente increíble, venga te enseñaremos el club eres digna de ser una cruzada de la marca de belleza.

Gin:enserio, esto paradisi, puedo.

Para:adelante cielo, y diviertete.

Todas:si, las cruzadas de la marca de belleza tienen un nuevo marcharon hacia su club en la granja.

Rarity:O que encantadora es tu hermanita, por cierto como esta bella stylix.

Para:muy bien, aunque tiene mucho trabajo, pero cuando pueda hira a veros.

Rarity:me encantaria, sabes como sabia que ibas a venir te he hecho un vestido.

Para:gua no hacia falta pero es precioso me encanta es perfecto y muy de mi estilo.

Rarity;o gracias cielo. De repente entraron fluttershy, twilight y rainbow dahs.

Las tres:paradisi.

Para:hola chicas.

Twi:cuanto me alegra verte.

Flu:yo tambien.

Rain:que pasa tia.

Para:o princesa twilight.

Twi:o nada de formalidades llamame twilight.

Para o muy, bien twilight.

Twi:muy bn, como estan starlight.

Rain:y firefly.

Flu:y birtheart, esta bn.

Para de lujo, lastima que no pudieran venire hubiera sido estupendo pasar una semana aqui en poniville.

a.j:en fin sera mejor que vayamos a la granja swette apple marchandose para haya.

Twi:no veremos mañana paradisi. Dijo saludando a paradisi, le devolvio el saludo, llegaron a la granja y alli les esperaba una sorpresa.

Brai:PRIMA APPLE.

a.j:o el primo.

Para:o quien ese al ver al primo de applejack.

Brai:o prima cuanto me alegra verte.

a.j:yo tambien.

Brai:que bien es venir para pasar una semana de vacaciones en poniville.

a.j:yo tambien,pero te aviso que tengo dos invitadas mas. Dijo de repente miro a paradisi y se le quedo los ojos como platos, al ver a paradisi, es como cuando trenderhood vio a applejack, paradisi, le paso lo mismo con todo amor y cariño.

a.j:primo brai, por que estaba atontado.

Brai:o perdona prima, es estaba mirando azulita y rosa.

a.j:que?, da igual ella es paradisi.

Brai:paradisi que nombre mas bonito.

Para:gracias, el tuyo tambien, braiburn. Dijo de forma sexi.

Brai:de donde eres. Pregunto.

Para:de los mares del norte, donde gobierna nuestra querida princesa starlight white.

Brai:parece un lugar maravilloso.

Para:asi es, yo sabia que applejack tenia familia en appleloosa.

Brai:de alli soy yo.

Para:vaya es de repente tenia una sensación extraña, que la incomodaba.

Brai:applejack como que no me hablaste de esta poni tan estupenda.

a.j:por que no hace demasiado tiempo que la conozco, primo brai.

Para:es verdad, pero es como si la conociera de toda la vida verdad apple jack.

a.j:si algo rara.

Brai:bien a lo mejor parezco presuntuoso, pero apenas conozco poniville y tu tambien, y me sentiria mejor si usted señorita paradisi cenara conmigo.

Para:vaya pues.

a.j:primo braiburn

Brai:o lo siento no quise.

Para:no te he dicho que no.

Los dos:a no.

Para:yo habia pensado que tal vez me encantaria.

Brai:enserio.

Para:enserio, te parece bn applejack.

a.j:su supongo.

Brai:pues nos vemos mas tarde.

Para:estupendo.

a.j:si estupendo.

Para:entonces voy a ver a rariti para ver como va mi vestido, para ir esta noche con tu primo.

a.j:vale, esta bien.y Mas tarde en la casa de apple jack, esperaban a que paradisi bajara.

A,b:que bien que tu hermana salga con nuestro primo.

Ginger:si es genial asi estaremos mas unidas, y nos podremos ver mas veces.

Grani smith:si harian una pareja estupenda y encantadora,yo tambien recuerdo a mi primer amor, tuvimos una conexión especial de la cual no unio y acabamos formando una familia. Fue algo maravilloso.

Big:e sip.

A.j:pero si se acaban de conocer no ahí nada decidido entendeis, asi que no os hagais ilusiones.

a.b:por que te molestas applejack, al fin y al cabo es amiga tuya.

a.j:si llamaron a la puerta.

Brai:aquí estoy, donde esta esa dama llamada paradisi. Dijo.

Ginger:esta arriba, tu eres el primo de apple bloom.

Brai:asi esjovencita tu eres la hermanita encantadora de la encantadora paradisi.

Ginger:si ajajajajajja.

Para:ya estoy aquí. Dijo bajando la escalera, llevaba el vestido que rariti le hizo, era precioso de color verder con encajes de tafetán.

a.j:vaya que vestido, precioso claro.

Ginger:si estas guapisima, hermanita.

Para:o gracias cariño.

Brai:realmente hermosa, estas lista.

Para:por supuesto.

Brai:bien no nos espereis despiertos prima.

Las dos pequeñas:pasadlo bien.

Grani:divertiros.

Big:e sip.y se marcharon.

Grani:bien que tal si cenamos algo y después os cuento un cuento.

Las dos:si vamos. Fueron a ello, después de cenar y contar el cuento, se fueron a dormir menos applejack, esperaban a que llegaran para y brai, por fin llegaron, llegaban riendose.

a.j:ya era hora se puede saber donde estabais, primo te he visto comer y no tardas 4 horas.

Para:no te enfades con el applejack es que después de cenar hemos ido al cine y la peli acabo tarde, pero fue maravilloso.

Brai;la comida de poniville esta deliciosa.

Para:nos hemos tomado el postre en el sugar qiu cornet, delicioso todo.

a.j:bien pùes me marcho a dormir. Se subio hacia arriba.

Para:lo siento braibi, no pretendia que se enfadara.

Brai:ya se le pasara, mi prima es asi, dime nos vemos mañana, preciosa. A.j escucho lo que dijo.

Para:por supuesto cariño.

a.j:que van a verse otra vez. Pero de repente brai y para acercaban sus caras poco a poco hasta compartir un hermoso beso- se estan besando.

Al dia siguiente. Apple jack vino a ver a las chicas para desahogarse.

Apple:se besaron, no me lo puedo cree se supone que se conocen desde ayer, y nada mas salir se despiden con un beso.

Rarity:o estan dulce, a mi tambien me gustaria que se despidiera de mi con un besos es tan rarity encantada.

Spike:yo puedo ofrecerme para despedirme spike.

Apple:a ti te gustaria, pero es ridiculo, tendrian que haberse conocido mejor, eso me pone frenetica.

Twi:applejack, no estaras celosa.

a.j:que esta de broma, celosa.

Twi:si applejack, temes que tu primo al salir con una amiga tuya creas que ya no te prestara atención, eso me paso con mi hermano shining armor y ya ves estoy feliz de que se haya casado con cadence, aun que claro pensaba que era mala y resulta que fue esa chadelyn, pero todo se arreglo.

a.j:ya lo se twilight, y a lo meor deberia darle una oportunidad, hire a verles, hasta luego.

Twi:bien hasta luego. Dijo, applejack fue a la granja, y de repente escuchaba unas risas, y se oculto, eran paradisi y braibur.

Para:jajajajajjaaja, o braibi, eres tan divertido.

Brai:una manzana por alli y otra por alla, deliciosa verdad pequeña.

Para:o braibi dame esa manzana y no me llames pequeñ jugando.

Brai:no, no te lo doy,jajajajajjaa. Jugaban y a la vez no dejaban de darse besos.

a.j:ahí sera posible, no me parece bien ademas mi primo no suele ser asi, seguro que en algun momento metera la pata como sus otras novias que tuvo, como aquella que se reia por todo, o a la que tenia un aliento horrible, o la sensiblera., a lo mejor deberia hacerle ver a mi primo que ella oculta algo malo, y yo demostrare que es. Mas tarde, en la granja applejack con rainbow dash, les vigilaban.

a.j:bien esta es la primera fase , ahí que ver si ella es buena para mi primo.

Rai:creo que es una tonteria esto, a lo mejor se gustan de verdad.

a.j:eso no lo sabemos, bien prime seguro que paradisi es de las que se enfandan por eso le he pedido que prepare una tarta de frutas para braiburn, solo que mi hermana y la suya con sus amigas se la comeran.

Rai:pero no les resultara extraño que se coman una tarta sin que sepan nada.

a.j:yo le he dicho a applebloom que si quiere merendar que coma lo que quiera, y esa cosa es esa tarta, o mira ahí viendo a su hermanita y a sus amigas, entrando en casa.

a.b:o mirad una tarta.

Ginger:lo habra preparado paradisi siempre me hace una para merendar.

Scoo:pues a que esperamos acomer.

Swette:cogere unos platos. Los cogieron y repartieron la tarta, se la comieron.

a.b:que rica estaba, tu hermana cocina muy bien como la mia.

Ginger:a que si, son geniales nuestras hermanas.

Swette:igual que rarity.

Scoo:sin duda rainbow dahs.

Todas:jajjaajaja. De repente entraron paradisi con braiburn, bigmac y grani smith.

Para:o os habeis comido la tarta. Dijo asombrada.

Ginger:o es que no era para nosotras.

Grani:la había preparado para tu primo braiburn.

a.b:o vaya no lo sabiamos.

Para:pues os voy a decir una cosa bien clara. Dijo con cara molesta, mientras donde a.j.

a.j:ahora veras que clase de bestia puede ser. Mientras alli, acercaba la cabeza a laspequeñas y de repente.

Para:esta buena. Dijo sonriendo.

Ginger:he si estaba deliciosa.

Scoo:si buenisima.

Swette:parecia una pastelito de cielo.

a.b:si tan buena como la de mi hermana applejack.

Brai:debian de tener mucha hambre las pobrecitas, pero me he quedado sin probarla.

Para:no te preocupes cariño, resulta que habia hecho dos por si acaso asi que venga a comer. Dijeron riendo.

a.j:primera superada, es un angel y no se enfada por tonterias.

Rai:bien podemos irnos ya.

a.j:aun no, ahí que pasar a la siguiente fase.

Rai:otra fase, entonces que mas fase vas a hacer.

a.j:pues.

Brai:prima applejack.

a.j:o primo, hola.

Brai:esta preciosidad y yo vamos a dar un paseo por poniville, ella apenas lo conoce y me gustaria enseñarselo con ma detalle.

Para:no te importa verdad applejack?.

a.j:no ,tranquilos adelante, pasadlo bien.

Para:gracias cielito, eres un sol.

Brai:un autentico sol, pues después nos marchandose.

a.j:bien a la siguiente fase.

Rai:esta bien. Llegaron al sugarqiu cornet.

Pinki:hola parejita que os apetece tomar tengo tarte de chocolate, madalenas de zanahoria, bollitos de nata.

Para:o suena todo delicioso, un par de bollitos de crema y un batido de chocolate con extra de sirope de avenas.

Brai:con dos pajitas.

Pinki:enseguida .

a.j:miralos compartiendo un batido asi como asi.

Rai:y que mas da eso, los cupcakes estan de muerte.

a.j:deja de tragar en vez de mirar.

Rai: o vamos se gustan mucho. No sera que estas celosa.

a.j:no estoy celosa, me preocupa.

Rai:si claro. Un rato después en otro restaurante, comian una fondie de queso mientras paradisi contaba chistes.

Para:luego mi hermanita le dijo a mi madre, mama quiero ser como tu pero sin arrugas.

Brai:jajajjajajjajaja, tu hermanita es mas graciosa.

Para:y que lo digas, pero mi hermana mayor solo sabe decir osea.

Brai:pues mi primo bigmackintos siempre dice, si, nop.

Para:si se parecen mucho que graciosos.

Los dos:jajajajjajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajjajajajaja.

a.j:son buenos chistes, pero normalmente mi primo no se rie de esas cosas.

Rai: a mi me parece muy bueno.

a.j:ya, pero que pony cuentan chistes malos.

Rai:no son malos son graciosos. Después en donde fluttershy jugaban con los animales.

Flutter: me alegra de que te gusten los animales.

Para:si tambien tengo una mascota, un tukan llamado toky.

Flutter:o que maravilla.

Brai:y que lo digas es una maravilla, su mascota tambien lo es.

Para:jajajajjajaja, o mi braibi, eres tan dulce.

Brai:sera por que hoy he comido manzana de caramelos con mucha azucar, para mi azucarillo.

Para:jajajajajajja.

Flutter:o haceis una pareja mas dulce. Mientras applejack.

a.j:mirala quien quiere tener un pajaro como mascota es mejor un perro como mi winona que ayuda con todo el ganado.

Rai:venga que vuele es genial por que puede enviar mensajes y eso mola jajajjajajajjaa.

a.j:si tarde cuando se iba a la granja.

Para:o braibi me lo he pasado genial.

Brai:yo tambien, y ojala que esta semana no pase demasiado rapido.

Para:yo tambien cielo.

Brai: a lo mejor podriamos aprovechar esta semana para ir a mas sitios, antes de volver a nuestra ciudad.

Para: me encantaria. Justo al lado del ganado.

Rai:podemos irnos ya les hemos seguido todo el dia, estoy harta.

a.J:no.

Rai:pues yo me largo.

a.j:ni hablar, ven aquí ahora.

Rai:sueltame. De repente desde el arbol se rompio la rama justo delante de braiburn y paradisi.

Brai:prima applejack.

Para:anda de donde habeis salido.

Rai:de alli arriba, y harta de seguiros.

Para:ya lo sabia.

a.j:que lo sabiais.

Para:a si es, se puede saber por que no seguíais.

Rai:para ver si tu eras lo suficientemente buena para el.

Para:ser buena para braibi que , tengo de malo. Dijo triste.

a.j:pues veras es que.

Para:es que no te gusto para el verdad.

a.j:no es.

Para:lo siento braibi pero si applejack, no quiere que este contigo entonces sera mejor que lo dejemos.

Brai:que pero.

Para:yo solo puedo estar en un sitio en los que todos me quieran, y yo solo quiero estar a aquí si ella lo quiere.

Brai:pero yo te quiero.

Para:yo tambien pero no es suficiente, asi que me marcho, ire a buscar a mi marchandose.

Brai:paradisi. Se giro a applejack.

Brai:bien juegado prima applejack.

a.j:pero.

Brai:Ni pero ni nada, quiero estar solo.

a.j:bocazas. Le dijo a rainbow dhas.

Rai: he eres tu la que a querido seguirlos, y ademas eras tu la que no queria que estuvieran juntos por que doña celosa, no aguanto tener rival.

a.j:pero yo, eso no es verdad.

Rai:si claro lo que tu digas yo me largo. Y se marcho volando.

a.j:si claro, pero a lo mejor ella tiene razon y me mostre muy celosa.

Canción de applejack.

 **desde que era una potrilla, me encantaba appleloosa, sobre todo por que el estaba alli, mi primo era especial, puesto que siempre me enseño a cuidar del manzanara, pero ahora lo unico que consegui que ya no quiera estar aquí.**

 **La amistad, el amor, y la sinceridad, es todo lo que tendria que saber.** De repente aparece twilight.

mirandola.

a.j:twilight, me has visto.

Twi:se que lo has hecho por que quieres mucho a tu primo pero deberias haber mirado por su felicidad en lugar de hacerles sentirles mal.

a.j:en realidad no era es mi intención, solo queria saber que ella era buena para braiburn.

Twi:applejack, creo que te has sentido celosa.

a.j:yo bueno tal vez, es que me mosqueaba que mi primo fuera por ahí como una adolescente, como si ya no fuera el.

Twi:se como te siente.

a.j:asi no me digas.

Twi:te acuerdas cuando me entere que shining armor iba a casarse.

a.j:si.

Twi:me disgusto pensar que no volveria a verle mas, pero no es asi, ahora le veo muchas veces.

a.j:tienes razón , todos mis celos han hecho que pierda a mi primo y a mi amiga, como he podido.

Twi:pero siempre se puede arreglar, se que sabras lo que tiene que hace. Apple jack se pùso pensativa.

a.j:si lo se. De repente aparece applebloom enfadada.

a.b:appljack se puede saber que has hecho paradisi se a llevado corriendo a ginger.

a.j:si cariño y ahora vamos a por ellas, pero ahí que busca a braiburn.

Brai:no hara falta, he escuchado lo que has hablado con la princesa.

A,j:braiburn.

Brai:siento que por nuestra culpa te hayas sentido asi prima applejack.

a.j:no a sido culpa mia , no he pensado en tus sentimientos.

Brai:tal vez, pero tendriamos que haberte, preguntado pirma apple.

a.j:no pasa nada, sabes deberia haber confiado en paradisi, yo solo queria que fuera buena para ti y ahora se que los es, asi que, que medice?.

Brai:a por ella. Mientras de regreso a los mares del norte.

Star:siento mucho lo que ha pasado paradisi, pero creo que a.j. no quiso que pasara eso.

Para:lo se, a lo mejor deberia haber tenido en cuenta la opinión deapplejack.

Star:venga seguro que se arreglara todo, gracias a ella volvimos a ser amigas, por eso es una de las amigas de la princesa twilight, la princesa de la amistad.

Para:seguro que si.

TIENES QUE VENIR DEPRISA. Dijo corriendo.

Para:que sera. Ella y starwhite(nota de autor he decidido llamar starwithe a la princesa en lugar de starlight)salieron corriendo deprisa.

Para:apple jack, que haces aquí.

a.j:veras he venido a decirte que lo siento, nunca quise que te marcharas.

Para:y has venido tu sola.

a.j: y te he traido a alguien que quiere estar de ella salio su primo.

Para:braibi.

brai:hola azucarillo.

Para:pero como?.

Brai:apple jack me explico todo.

Para:tod que todo?.

a.j:digamos que me puse celosa,

el siempre fue mi primo preferido y pensaba que si salias con el, ya no tendria tiempo a vernos.

Para:o cielo nunca tuve esa intencion, el es de tu familia yo solo alguien a quien algun dia le gustaria formar parte de la familia apple.

a.j:a mi tambien me gustaria, y quiero que lo seas.

Para:claro que aun tengo que conocer mejor a braibi.

a.j:y yo quiero que esteis juntos, y seamos amigas.

Para:o dame un abrazo a.j. se abrazaron, para corrio a braiburn y le dio un gran beso.

a.j:bien que tal si volvemos a poniville.

Ginger:si vamos vamos.

Para:muy bien vamos haya. Se marcharon starwhite sonrio junto a fifí.

Fin

Bien espero que os haya gustado jejejejjejejejeje, y espero que haya mejorado y no sea monotona jejejjeje bien espero que os haya gustado.

.

a.


End file.
